The present invention relates to powder compositions useful to produce nutritious vitamin and mineral supplemented beverages which contain vitamin E and other fat soluble vitamins. Vitamin supplements for human and veterinary use are commonplace. Some diets, or heavy physical exercise, may require the intake of considerable quantities of vitamins apart from those generally obtained through what otherwise would be considered a balanced diet.
Vitamin supplementation is also important, primarily for those who have inadequate diets, including growing children. In Central and South American countries where the dietary intake of vitamins are low in the general population, such vitamin supplement would have great value.
Sports beverages such as GATORADE.RTM., and vitamin supplemented waters, are beverages where the addition of vitamins is of interest. Also of interest are beverages used to restore electrolytes lost through diarrhea, for example, Pedialyte.RTM.. Also of interest are carbonated beverages such as flavored seltzer waters, soft drinks or mineral drinks, as well as non-carbonated fruit and vegetable juices, punches and concentrated forms of these beverages. In supplementing such beverages, it is often desirable to preserve the optical clarity of the beverage. Fat soluble vitamins for supplementation are available in many forms, but when added to beverages, will tend to increase the visible turbidity. Ringing--the formation of a separate fat-soluble vitamin layer on the top of the liquid, is also a problem which vitamin formulations have not solved. One means of adding fat-soluble vitamins to beverages without increasing visible turbidity or ringing is to encapsulate the vitamins in liposomes. However, this is a costly process, and the concentration of active substance in the liposome tends to be low.
One object of the present invention is to provide a powder composition of fat soluble vitamins which can be added to beverages in a restorative or nutritionally supplemental amount, preferably without affecting the optical clarity of the beverage. Another object of the present invention is that the powder composition does not alter the sensory properties of the beverage to which it is added, in particular does not cause ringing, and to enhance bioavailability.